1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toiletry devices and particularly to toothbrushes or mouthbrushes.
2. Background
Liquid toothpastes and mouth cleansing fluids have been widely used for many years. Their application to the teeth or mouth generally, is primarily by using a standard type tooth brush which is dipped into a liquid and then applied to the mouth. This approach delivers little fluid to the teeth or other mouth location. However, it has been acceptable since there was no apparent available alternative to a standard mouthbrush.
There exists a number of devices which may contain liquid toothpaste in a brush handle reservoir and provide for pumping the toothpaste into the brush head. Few if any of these devices are currently being offered for sale in the United States. They therefore, do not influence a perceived need for a more efficient way of delivering liquid toothpaste or cleanser to the mouth than is presently available.